megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Apollo
Apollo (アポロ, Aporo) is a recurring demon in the series. Its most famous appearance is as a Persona in the Persona 2 duology. History One of the Twelve Olympians in the Greek mythology and also worshipped in the ancient Rome, Apollo was originally associated with arts, such as music and poetry, but was later transfigured into the god of the Sun, overshadowing Helios. He is the son of Zeus, the king of gods, and Leto, a mortal woman. He is also the twin brother of Artemis. After his birth, the jealous Hera sent the deadly serpent, Python, to assassinate his mother, but the infant Apollo, equipped with a bow and arrows lent by Hephaetsus, successfully killed the creature before it could cause any harm. While reaching his adulthood, Hermes gave him the first lyre (which he later gave to his son, Orpheus, who "mastered" the lyre) and Apollo became the master of musical instruments. Many mortals and even gods challenged him in a musical contest, but their skills were no match for his. While appearing in many tales, he had numerous lovers, females and males, many who often met tragic fates or had terrible lives. Among others are Daphne, Cassandra and Hyacinthus. Aside from arts, Apollo is also considered as the god of archery, prophecy and medicine, while at the same time, serves as the leader of the Muses. Appearances *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Majin Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Sun Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Sun Arcana Profile ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei Apollo is one of the demons exclusive to the updated version of Megami Tensei II. His stats and skills resemble Ahura Mazda's. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Apollo appears as Tatsuya Suou's ultimate Persona in Persona 2: Innocent Sin, once the Red Eagle Mask is successfully collected. He excels at fire- and nuclear-based spells and is immune against those elements, including the elements Light and Dark. The skill Nova Kaiser can be chained to perform the Fusion Spell, Grand Cross along with the other main characters' Personas. His main weaknesses are water and ice. Reverse Apollo When the party reaches the end of the Leo Temple, they encounter Tatsuya's Shadow Self who wields this Persona. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Apollo returns as Tatsuya Suou's ultimate Persona in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Following the events from Innocent Sin, as Tatsuya is the only one who retained the memories created in Innocent Sin, he is able to retain Apollo as his Persona and starts out with Apollo upon joining the party. His appearance is slightly altered and his combat skills remain the same, except that his immunity against darkness is absent and his skill Freidyne is upgraded to Heat Kaiser. He's still able to perform Fusion spells, notably the Dragon Cross together with other main characters' Personas. If the player has save information from Persona 2: Innocent Sin, and they have this Persona, its stats will be transferred over. However, this was cut from the PSX US version, since Innocent Sin was never localized on the PSX. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Apollo is initially weak against Dark. If the player has Tatsuya equipped with Apollo during the boss battle in Leo Temple, after the fight the Dark weakness will be removed and will be immune to it instead. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Trivia * In Eternal Punishment, like the other characters, Apollo has a voicemail that can be heard if the EX Dungeon is completed with a certain rank. He is also the only Persona to have one. "I am thou, thou are I! The one from the sea of electrons! Necessity of the modern world, the extremely useful answering machine!" *Apollo and Hyperion, the Ultimate Persona of Tatsuya's brother Katsuya are visually similar to each other, sharing several similar design points while retaining the color schemes of their owners. Category:Deity Race Category:Sun Arcana Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas